


All I need is you

by Dakuraita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Asexual Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Drabble.Keith es un omega que cree estar roto, Shiro el alfa que está a su lado. Sin importar cuanto creamos que alguien estará mejor sin nosotros, la verdad es que no podemos saberlo.El amor es cosa de dos.





	All I need is you

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my besto friends in College (??????????)  
> Baby, I luv u. I tried so hard for this. Tal vez no soy a master of the subject but está hecho con amorts.   
> Espero lo disfrutes.

Shiro era el alfa ideal, el sueño de todo omega, quizá de toda persona, y aún así, Keith era el dueño de su corazón, lo cual, de vez en cuando, le hacía sentir culpable y miserable, porque era un _omega defectuoso._

No es que Keith no experimentara “el celo” biológicamente hablando, pero, al contrario de otros omegas que al entrar el celo desean aparearse, él no quería hacerlo, su cuerpo parecía contradecirse a sí mismo y su mente terminaba por romperse al no entender qué quería. Por un lado, ardía, sudaba y estaba débil, y por el otro también vomitaba y se sentía asqueroso, repulsivo. No quería tener sexo, no quería ser tocado por nadie, ni siquiera Shiro.

Y aún así, Shiro lo amaba.

—Shiro, no tienes que obligarte a esto… tengo trabajo, puedo cuidarme solo.

—Keith…

—Es doloroso para ti, me doy cuenta… —Keith observaba el suelo, desesperado— Yo soy un fracaso como omega y…

—¡Keith! —cortó Shiro, con firmeza—. Basta, no eres ningún fracaso, eres tú mismo y yo no necesito más.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Yo no puedo darte lo que los otros omegas si pueden! ¡Sé que te lastimo cada vez que entro en celo!

Keith estaba al borde de las lágrimas, recordando su antigua relación. Solía salir con Lance, que era beta, y aunque todo había empezado bien, y aunque Lance parecía ser bisexual, no había funcionado. Lance quería una pareja con la que pudiera tener relaciones, y es normal, ¿cómo culparlo a él? Es su vida y si quiere tener relaciones sexuales estaba tan en su derecho como Keith de no tenerlas… Ahora, si eso había sido con un beta, ¿no era peor con un alfa? Lance al menos no sentía su celo y no se enteraba cuando Keith pasaba por eso, pero Shiro sí, incluso con anterioridad. Para colmo, Keith no podía sobrepasarse con los supresores y, quisiera o no, tenía que respetar las cantidades o de lo contrario su cuerpo desarrollaría inmunidad al medicamento. No había escape, al final, Shiro sufría y era su culpa.

—Yo te amo, Keith.

—Yo también te amo, te amo mucho, porque me quieres a pesar de estar roto, de no ser normal —Keith empezó a alzar la voz, ya estaba llorando— ¡Por eso sé que mereces algo mejor! ¡No me necesitas a mí! Mereces más que esto, Shiro… alguien que pueda darte una familia.

Shiro no sabía qué más decir para calmar a Keith, no parecía haber palabras correctas y Keith no estaba escuchando, tal vez creía que Shiro lo decía por compromiso, para no lastimarlo. Otros seguramente, hartos de la conversación se darían la vuelta para dejar las cosas como están, hasta calmarse y hablarlo luego, no obstante, ¿no sería eso casi como rendirse? A veces las cosas que valen la pena requieren un poco más de esfuerzo, un poco más de desgaste, e insistir, no rendirse. De eso se trata el amor, sea con amigos, sea con la pareja, si te importa vas a pelear por ello, aún si te hieren en el proceso, aún si rechazan tu esfuerzo, si te apartan.

Decidió abrazar a Keith, acariciando su cabello. Por supuesto el menor intentó apartarse casi de inmediato, pero Shiro no le dejó ir, ejerció fuerza hasta que Keith dejara de forcejear, sintiendo como lentamente iba calmándose hasta quedarse quieto, acunado contra su pecho.

—Keith, eres diferente, y está bien.

—No lo está.

—También soy diferente, ¿no está bien?

—Pero… no es lo mismo.

—Ya sé que no —Shiro suspiró, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? Decidió besar la cabeza de Keith—. ¿Sabes por qué estoy contigo, Keith?

La voz suave de Shiro penetraba directo en los oídos de Keith, era algo tan agradable y cálido, como un sedante para la fuerte desesperación de Keith. Caprichoso, negó, quería escuchar de los labios de Shiro por qué este estaba con él.

—Bien, verás, no estoy contigo porque quiero aparearme, y tampoco porque quiero que me des hijos —Shiro lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza—. Estoy contigo porque quiero estar a tu lado, quiero compartir nuestras vidas, quiero saludarte en las mañas, darte las buenas noches, cenar juntos, ver películas tomando tu mano… quiero protegerte, quiero darte todo, y quiero envejecer contigo —volvió a llenar de besos su cabeza, y prosiguió— Algún día vamos a envejecer, ya no seré joven y atractivo, lo que va a quedar es quienes somos por dentro, porque incluso el celo, y todo esto es pasajero, ¿Si quiero hijos? Pues encontraremos muchas maneras de tener si lo queremos, exploraré cada opción posible si eso quieres también. Te necesito, Keith. Necesito tus ojos preocupados por mi cuando me enfermo, necesito tu sonrisa, necesito tus pequeños pucheros, y necesito a esa persona que al dormir a mi lado sonría solo por darnos la mano. Quiero eso, y si hoy estamos juntos y vivos, es suficiente.

—¿De verdad soy suficiente?

—Para mí, lo eres, si no lo eres para otros no importa, así mismo yo no soy suficiente para otras personas, ¿lo soy para ti, Keith?

—No necesito más.

Keith escondió su rostro, aún estaba llorando, Shiro lo dejó llorar. Entendía la preocupación de Keith, en un mundo como aquel, era imposible no tener esas preocupaciones. Pero las haría a un lado cada vez que fuera necesario, porque no mentía al decir que lo quería, y aunque a veces sintiese impulsos físicos, era suficiente pensar en Keith aguardando por él en casa, comentando sobre las cosas que aprendió en la universidad, sobre su trabajo de medio tiempo, y sobre cualquier cosa del día.

Renunciar al sexo era un pequeño precio por la felicidad de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado todos los días.

_No estás roto por ser diferente._

_Si no eres suficiente para una persona, allá afuera hay alguien para quien serás no solo suficiente, sino todo lo que necesita y más._

_Somos piezas de un rompecabezas, no encajaremos con todos, pero con quienes encajemos, será lo más perfecto que hay._

_No te rindas, el amor es para ti, pero no te encapriches intentando sembrar donde hay roca, y sé paciente, ya encontrarás un hermoso jardín donde tus sentimientos van a florecer._

_-Feliz mes del amor._


End file.
